


The First Scratch

by AnnaTheHank



Series: Crowley getting his [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Car Sex, I mean lets face it their both switches but for this fic, M/M, Smut, Top Aziraphale, crowley has a ridiculously high sex drive, not that aziraphale is complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: 90 years and not a scratch on it, that is, until Crowley decides it's time that he and Aziraphale really break it in.





	The First Scratch

“You missed the turn,” Aziraphale said, tilting his head and watching the street pass.

“What’s that now?” Crowley asked, shaking his head and sitting up a bit.

“The turn. To the music hall. You missed it.” Aziraphale shifted in his seat a bit to point back at the street they had missed.

“Oh. Right!” Crowley pressed harder on the gas, got to a point where he could turn around and flipped out the back end of the car, sending them speeding down the opposite side.

Aziraphale had gripped onto the handle of the car with white knuckles, breathing fast between small little yelps of fear as Crowley did this maneuver. Then he relaxed back into the seat, one hand still on the handle, the other over his fast-beating chest.

Crowley managed to make the turn this time despite the fact that his mind was starting to wander again. It wasn’t his fault, really. Not with Aziraphale sitting there looking all cute and snug. He really just couldn’t help but think about how there was just enough space in front of and above the angel for another body. For Crowley’s body.

“Here, darling,” Aziraphale said, something that Crowley didn’t catch as his eyes scanned over the angel’s body. “Crowley!” 

His yell snapped the demon from his daydream and with a quick jerk of the steering wheel, Crowley managed to get the car into the garage at the last minute, hopping over a little curb in the process.

“Really,” Aziraphale said as Crowley pulled the car into a spot, “what has gotten into you today?”

‘Certainly not you’ Crowley thought with a grumble and a frown. It had been nearly a whole week since the last time they had sex, not that he was counting or anything. And there wasn’t any particular reason for this little dry spell. They had both just been so busy lately. And it wasn’t exactly like Aziraphale was going to be going out of his way to have sex.

Not that he didn’t seem to enjoy it, or at least tell Crowley that he enjoyed it. It just wasn’t something he thought of or was terribly interested in. It just wasn’t his thing. Which was fine. Except for when they went more than a few days without.

Because here’s the thing.

Sex was Crowley’s thing. Well, more specifically, sex with Aziraphale was Crowley’s thing.

He had first thought about it on day one when they met in the garden. He saw a flustered little angel who had given away his sword and thought ‘aw that’s sweet, I think I love him, wonder what he’s like in bed’. And he really hadn’t stopped thinking about it since.

It was a real problem. The first week they had officially gotten together, Crowley didn’t let Aziraphale leave the bedroom. Which, again, the angel didn’t oppose to in the least. But now that they were nearly a year in, Aziraphale seemed to be under the impression that Crowley would have calmed down at this point. But quite the opposite had happened.

Because now that Crowley knew what it felt like to have Aziraphale, his dreams got a lot more specific and spicy. Which made ignoring them that much more difficult. They had done it practically everywhere in the book shop (getting Aziraphale to agree to do it in the actual shop section, up against a bookshelf no less, was one of Crowley’s personal achievements). But there was still one place left they had yet to explore.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley realized he had simply been staring at the other man for nearly a minute as he thought his thoughts. Not that it stopped him from thinking them. Not that he didn’t just think about them even more.

“Right, well, best be getting along then,” Aziraphale said. 

He reached for the door but found it locked. He pulled the lock back up and went to open it again, only to have it snap down on him again. He huffed and turned to look to Crowley but he couldn’t really get a word out because the demon was moving, swinging a leg over and shifting his body until he was straddling the angel, grabbing his face with both hands and pulling him into a kiss.

“Really, now,” Aziraphale gasped out when Crowley released him. “This isn’t the place.”

“It’s the perfect place, angel,” Crowley crooned. He tilted his head, moving in to nibble at Aziraphale’s jaw a bit as he ground down on him.

Aziraphale let out a little satisfied moan. “Well, people could see us,” he murmured.

Crowley waved his hand over the back of the seat and the windows of the car went full tilt, darkening the space around them. “There,” he said, kissing his way down to Aziraphale’s neck.

“You really are incorrigible,” Aziraphale huffed as he settled back and wrapped his arms around Crowley.

Crowley smiled against the angel’s skin and sat up a bit, which was hard, considering the roof was right there. Also, if he could feel his knees, he was pretty sure they’d be sore. Crowley bent his head down for a kiss as he started to undo the buttons on the angel’s shirt. He heard a snap and he shivered at the sudden cold as both his and Aziraphale’s clothes were removed.

“Oi,” Crowley said, not entirely against it seeing as how their groins were pressed together, “what was that for?”

“There’s no time for foreplay,” Aziraphale informed him, making the demon hiss a bit. “We’re already going to be late.”

“Please, they won’t start without us,” Crowley told him.

“It would take a mira-” Aziraphale stopped himself. “Well. Still.”

Crowley smirked at his lover and reached around to his glove box for the lube he never kept there but that would be there when he opened it. 

“Does that mean no fingering?” he asked with a slight pout as he handed the bottle over to Aziraphale.

“Only if you absolutely need it,” he said, already reaching down to lube himself up.

“Oh, I do,” Crowley whispered. He leaned back in, breathing into Aziraphale’s ear as he spoke. “I really, really do.”

Aziraphale sighed a bit and shook his head ever so slightly. But Crowley still got what he wanted. He felt one finger enter him quickly, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Another one entered him more slowly and Aziraphale made swift work of prepping him, not that Crowley felt he ever truly needed it at this point.

He just loved the foreplay is all. Made it all the more fun. Maybe it was the near-6,000 years he had spent waiting around and pinning away after Aziraphale that influenced it. Either way, going through a bunch of additional, teasing steps before reaching the good bit just made the good bit all the much better.

Crowley nibbled against Aziraphale’s ear as he fingered him. He moaned a few times, whenever the angel’s fingers got close. But they never really hit that spot. They pulled out entirely too soon.

“Don’t think I can reach like this,” Aziraphale mumbled.

Crowley sat back up and shifted his hips forward a bit. He had to kind of lean back so he was angled properly, which put a frown on his face because he really did want to be wrapped around Aziraphale and kiss him as often as he could. But, oh well, beggars can’t be choosers.

Crowley placed one hand against the window and the other on the edge of the seat. Aziraphale grabbed his hip with one hand and helped guide himself in with the other. Crowley hissed in pleasure as he finally felt Aziraphale fully inside him.

It was actually quite good, despite the strange way he had to contort his body to actually make it work. In fact, it helped that riding Aziraphale was one of the great joys of life, as he had come to see it. He loved it more than any other positions they had been in (and they’ve been in a lot). It probably had something to do with the control of it all, how he could still be opening himself and vulnerable to Aziraphale and still be able to set the pace and work the rhythm. Aziraphale seemed to like it, too, as it gave him some time to relax. Sometimes he would even read a book if he felt like it, which only made Crowley go harder to try and gain his attention, which he successfully managed about half of the time.

In the Bently, however, there were no books to distract him, so Aziraphale’s full attention was on Crowley. He had one hand on his back, sort of helping to support him as he leaned. It radiated a circle of warmth around the muscles there. His other hand was busy pumping Crowley’s cock, working it in time with however the demon managed to get a thrust in.

He heard it first, just as he was getting close, the unmistakable squeak of leather being rubbed. Felt it too, as his fingers flexed, his whole body tensing up for the release that was close at hand. Felt little bits of something catching under his fingernails. Neither of these seemed to matter to him, for at that moment all he could seem to think was ‘Aziraphale, Aziraphale, mine, mine, mine, Aziraphale, Aziraphale, more, more, more.’

It hit him harder, harder than it should have despite the lack of true build up and the strange and slightly painful position he was in. He fell back a bit, letting his full weight rest against Aziraphale’s hand, more than suited for carrying him. 

He heard another snap and he cried out in frustration as his clothes suddenly found their way back onto his body. He reached out, grabbing hold of Aziraphale’s neck and pulling himself up. “Why?” he asked, drawing out the word in a bit of a whine.

“We’ll be late,” Aziraphale reminded him.

“Oh, we won’t.” Crowley pulled the angel into a kiss before he could argue more, but he could feel the anxiety radiating off of him. He huffed and released, grunting a bit as he moved back into his own seat. 

Aziraphale was already out of the car and waiting. Crowley had to sit there for a moment, had to come down from his high. He looked over at the passenger seat with a fond smile on his face. That’s when he noticed it, the little scratch that his fingernail had made. For a while he toyed with the idea of getting rid of it, after all, he’d always know it was there. But he kind of liked it there, as a reminder. A bit of a souvenir of sorts.

“Crowley, would you come on,” Aziraphale said, opening the door and practically dragging the demon out.

Crowley chuckled as he got out. “Don’t worry, angel. All of the flutists have had a bit of a hiccup. They won’t be able to start until they calm down.”

“Oh, you,” Aziraphale said, smile and heart eyes on his face.

Crowley took his hand and led him towards the music hall. He knew one thing, if he wanted his Bently to remain in one piece, he’d have to make sure they never went that long without sex again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading as always  
> Also, I've made a discord for Good Omens fic writers and readers so feel free to join if you're interested <3  
> https://discord.gg/ApAEX9Q


End file.
